An endotracheal tube holder is used on a patient for securing and holding in place an endotracheal tube. The endotracheal tube is a narrow, hollow tube which is inserted through a patient's mouth and into the trachea. The purpose of the tube is to provide oxygen to the lungs of the patient to support respiration.
In use, a portion of the endotracheal tube is left to protrude from the patient's mouth so that a ventilation device can be attached to the end of the tube to provide forced or assisted ventilation to the patient. The endotracheal tube holder is placed on the patient's face, having an opening in registry with the patient's mouth. The tube is held in place by attaching the tube to the holder and then securing the holder to the patient.
The tube holder prevents the tube from moving longitudinally into or out of the patient's trachea. Unwanted movement could result in the loss of oxygen to the patient's lungs, and the loss of respiration, and possibly injury or death of the patient.
Endotracheal tubes are used under several conditions such as in the ventilation of a patient during anesthesia and resuscitation, as well as during critical care that commonly arises not only in the hospital but also while a patient is being treated at an accident or while being were transported.
Endotracheal tube holders are known which include a faceplate which engages the patient's lips and/or adjacent areas and which carries a tube-holding device for securing an endotracheal tube within a patient's mouth and trachea. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,430; 5,551,421; 5,513,633; 5,829,430; 5,320,097; 5,237,988; 4,832,019 and 4,516,293, discloses such devices.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide an endotracheal tube holder which is cost effectively manufactured and which is quickly and reliably usable by medical personnel, especially by paramedics at accident and injury locations.